


Unbound

by Extreme_danger_bug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where lotor's not evil, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post Season 6, Rating will change, Redemption, bless them, mentions of abuse, more tags are coming probably, neither do these two dorks, these tags are just all over the place, what? i'm not salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extreme_danger_bug/pseuds/Extreme_danger_bug
Summary: lotor finds a way to escape. meanwhile allura find out the truth about the colony.





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. this is my first fan fiction and i am Afraid.  
> here we go. sorry the first chapter is so short, the next one should be longer, and less exposition-y. 
> 
> please, let me know if you have any feedback!

Lotor sighed, i had been a long day. The witch had been surprisingly lenient, keeping his physical labour light, allowing him time to recover. The thought disturbed him, her new found “care” for his well being meant she needed him healthy, presumably so she could do something worse to him and still ensure his survival. 

  


He toyed with the idea of what she might be planning, in an effort to keep himself from thinking of the past. It worked, for a little while at least, until it didn't. his mind eventually returning to the place it always did. Allura. He played scenes over and over in his head, trying to figure out what he could have done, how he could've explained. The scenarios never ended well.  

  


Lotor’s plan was simple, create a distraction and escape, it wasn’t a good plan, he knew, but it was all he could do with his limited resources. He still had a nagging little voice in his head telling him it would be safer to stay, to endure whatever Haggar had in store for him, however painful. He knew if she discovered his attempts, he likely would not survive long enough find out exactly what she was saving him for.

  


* * *

  
Allura squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

In an attempt to stay hidden from Haggar, Pidge had suggested they stay somewhere with a similar electromagnetic field to Thayserix. After a quick scan of her starmap, she’d decided on Frayen, a small uninhabited, but hospitable planet, cloaked by a multitude of electromagnetic storms in the upper atmosphere, which, for the most part had no effect on the planet's surface.

The journey through Freyen’s storm belt wasn’t difficult, but in order to stay safe they had to go slowly. Pidge had plotted a safe course, which the lions would be able to handle on auto-pilot, eliminating the risk of any of them getting distracted. 

Without that distraction, however Allura found she couldn’t stop thinking about  _ him _ . She remembered the heat of his lips, his hand caressing her cheek, his gentle laugh and his soft smile, his- she stopped, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She needed another distraction. She opened the display on her wrist, searching for some dull coalition report to numb her mind with. Instead she found his files, he’d given her access to his personal data banks when they began their work together, giving her permission to read anything she might find useful. She hadn’t used them much, preferring the enthusiasm with which he always answered her questions. 

But there was one thing he hadn’t explained.

  


Her fingers trembled as they hovered over the file. The colony. She would finally,  _ maybe  _ have some answers. She bit her lip, stealing herself as she opened the file.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Allura? Allura!” 

  


She blinked, trying to clear her mind, to focus, she felt sick.

  


“Yeah.” numbly, she fumbled to open the channel, the paladins faces appearing on her dash.

  


“I’m here.” she bowed her head, subconsciously trying to hide the fact that she’s been crying.

  


“Uh, are you ok?” Lance mumbled.

  


“Yeah it’s just- i’ll tell you when we get down there.” she wiped her nose, looking away again. There was a long, awkward pause before someone had the good sense to close the channel. 

  


Allura took a deep breath, then another, trying to keep herself calm, at least until she told the paladins what she’d read. Later, she knew, she spend hours alone with her guilt, but for now, she needed to be calm.

  
  
  


She stepped out of blue, walking the short distance to the group of her concerned friends. She stood quietly in front of them fidgeting nervously. The air felt tense and Allura was beginning to feel sick again. Shiro stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

  


“Allura…”

  


“He didn’t do it Shiro.” 

  


“what?”

  


“He wasn’t harvesting those alteans, he left the file right here for me to read!” now she was panicking, her chest tight, tears beginning to fall again as she opened the file and shoved it in Shiro’s face, desperate for him to understand. He gripped her wrist, stilling it, in order to read the open file.

  


“I left him to die shiro! I never even gave him a chance to explain. I-” she was crying too hard now to speak, every ounce of self control she had managed to retain was gone as the guilt she’d been trying to ignore for the past two phoebes consumed her. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> yikes, sorry i didn't explain the colony thing in this, i might slowly explain it as the story continues, but i'm not sure. 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated, i crave validation <3 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
